Chapter 222
is the 222nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary After removing most of the rubble from the city to her dream world, Dorothy leaves the rest of the work to her squad. The squad agree to it, while thinking about how amazing their captain is when she is awake. Dorothy then heads over to Noelle, which Noelle begins to talk about her mother. Dorothy stops Noelle and tells her that that is a matter that must not be spoken out loud or she would be cursed. Dorothy brings Noelle into her Glamour World spell and explains how it is a space that is separated from the rest of the world and that she has complete control of it. Dorothy creates some tea for Noelle, and explains how she normally uses this space for punishing prisoners or transporting rubble or injured people. As Noelle drinks her tea, she thinks about how someone can use this large-scale magic and that its even completely under her control. Suddenly Asta shows up, which Noelle wonders why he is here even though he is supposed to be with captain Yami. Asta says that that doesn't matter and compliments about how cute that Noelle looks. Noelle starts to panic, which Dorothy tells Noelle that this Asta is one of her creations. Dorothy also comments about how Noelle is interested in Asta, which Noelle replies that she is not interested in Asta and uses a spell to blow fake Asta away. Dorothy then comments about how Noelle came to see her for Asta's sake, which Noelle tells her that that is not the case. Dorothy says regardless, that this is the perfect place to chat and gossip about secrets. Suddenly Nozel shows up and says that they can talk about their mother, which Noelle comments that this time it's her brother that showed up. Dorothy explains how this Nozel is another figment of her imagination, and how she imagines him to be. Dorothy then says that Noelle came to her to ask Nozel some questions. Dorothy tells Noelle that Nozel has not even told their siblings about how their mother was killed by a curse that was cast by a Devil. Noelle wonders why Nozel never told them anything, which Dorothy explains to her that those who talk about the matter will die the same way. Dorothy also says that this is the reason that Nozel has never told anyone and that this space is the only place that they can even talk about the curse. Fake Nozel tells Noelle that he didn't want to put her in any danger and starts to coddle her. Noelle freaks out about this and blows fake Nozel away with a spell. Noelle tells Dorothy to stop playing around with her brother, which Dorothy tells her that that is how she always saw Nozel to be. Dorothy says that they should return to the main topic. Dorothy explains how Devils are not able to manifest themselves in this world, unless something out of the ordinary happens.Dorothy continues to explain how mages would use forbidden spells, along with a sacrifice, to make a contract with a Devil, in order to gain the slightest bit of power from it. Dorothy then explains how perhaps something went wrong and because of that, now their is a shadow that is wriggling around in this world. Noelle thinks about how this is revenge for her mother and the key to saving Asta. Dorothy tells Noelle that the devil that killed her mother, is named Megicula. Magic and Spells used References Navigation